Nemesis
by Zay-el
Summary: To one who treasures the annoyance of others, who exactly is their greatest foe? Who can make them quiver with anger or fear, holding them in a state they know they cannot escape from?


Second request fic. This goes to Limely on dA and Pirate Community! 8D Thank you very much for Luckster(elemente on dA) for the beta read!! Read and enjoy everyone...and maybe even review if you feel like it! XD

* * *

_**Nemesis**_

Another night swept across the Fairy Glade, covering every tiny ground with darkness. Parents herded their kids into their cozy little nests, settling to sleep themselves. Every creature began their respective evening routines, preparing on spending the night in their dreamlands. The twin moons slowly replaced the life-giving sun, ultimately signaling the end of today's luminosity.

A fleeting song echoed around the forest, the voice like dozens of tiny bells ringing. The fairies were singing their traditional farewell song to the sun, while celebrating the arrival of the twin moons; their sacred symbols of growth and life. Legend held it that their fabled Polokus' residence in the spirit world itself knew only night. Since he created every life through his dreams, it was natural for everyone to worship the moons that always brought dreams to everyone.

Their enchanting song helped those suffering from insomnia ease slowly into sleep, slipping into their dreams. The younger ones were actually eager on it, hoping Polokus would watch their dreams and fulfill them. Everyone was prepared to leave the troubles, worries, obligations and duties for another day, taking their well-earned rest.

Not all accepted this fact though. Some just couldn't take a hint of nature and continued like nothing happened, except they had to be more careful about where they were going. There weren't many of these individuals, but they kept on defying the law of day and night, refusing to give into the charm of the moons; the temptations of their beds.

Nor did they care about others as well. Wherever their way took them, they didn't care who they woke, who they bothered, they just kept going, teasing, mocking the nightfall. A little darkness meant nothing to them. Like arrows they darted around the sky and the woods, each trying to best the other, though never through rightful methods. Those who tried to beat each other through fair means were in their book, idiots.

"Come on, come on, you lost a wing or something?" an arrogant voice stabbed, attempting and succeeding in unsettling the one following him. "My grandma could fly faster than you, and she's got two left wings!" he added yet another layer of annoyance on his partner. He already lost count as to how many of these were sitting on his opponent's shoulders.

The faint buzzing of wings echoed around as the two continued their tight circuit around the trees. Those who saw them cheered on each, quickly making bets on which one of them would win their makeshift race. The current one in lead had a lavish advantage to himself, his opponent quite a few feet away.

His neatly kept, colorful robe flowed around in the air, giving the impression that someone unleashed a bug in clothes. In earnest...those assumptions weren't actually all that far from the truth. A victorious smirk already occupied the majority of his face, his closely-sitting eyes judging the obstacles better than any radar, so much he could even avoid smaller bugs splatting against his teeth.

"You call this flying? Next time you could try paddling with your wings instead...yours just aren't fit for this..." he scoffed back, his smirk going a bit wider.

Muffled growls came shortly as an answer, obviously wishing his annoying opponent to the bowels of the Lava Sanctuary. A laughter echoed after the leading flyboy, further infuriating his pursuer. To most it just seemed like he was merely trying to enjoy the spoils of apparent victory...but no, he had even better plans. _A beautiful night like is simply crying for a daring finish!_

"Let's make it a deal. I'll stop and you'll go as fast as you can! I'm sure I'll see you coming by in few hours!" he called loudly, awakening everyone in the line of his voice, though not caring about it even a tiny bit. The sleeping residents of the Glade were just oldies who couldn't even understand the concept of fun by now.

He could hear the buzzing behind him getting stronger, his pursuer now wanting to tear off his opponent's mouth, at very least. He smirked back for a single moment before accelerating on his own as well, easily regaining his advantage, even adding a bit more to it. He could see their designed finish close-by now, and knew this was his last chance for a spotlight performance. _Time to make sure he won't even try to brag with speed anymore..._

"I'm beginning to think you're a Glute in disguise...after all, your size and speed kinda give that away!" he shouted, slowing down and turning to face his opponent. He just managed to grab sight of his kin flying towards him at full speed, his eyes dancing in blood. _Perfect..._ He calmly began to go backwards, towards the finish, scratching his nails against his chest, whistling a dumb little melody. He was steadily drifting into the darker part of the forest, his form blurring a bit.

The other one was nearly before him now, ready to ram against him like some raging animal. He just continued his little game, seeming to ignore the impending attack completely. "You know what they say about nosy bugs, do you?" he queried, just as the other one was about to tackle him. He pitched upwards and rose just enough for his opponent to go right under him, shocked to no end. "...they go splat." he finished, smirking once more.

True to his words, his once-pursuer didn't even have time to stop, splatting right into a tree a split second later. He groaned in pure pain, slowly sinking to the ground, almost hugging the tree bark he got imprinted on. A single moment passed before laughter echoed from every tree around, accompanied by the sounds of palms being smashed together, celebrating the wonderful show.

"Thank you, thank you..." he called out to his barely visible audience. Even though he couldn't well see them, he knew perfectly well they were watching the whole ordeal. "I hope you all enjoyed the show!" he performed probably the most scenic bow one could possibly produce. He received another long minute of clapping, several cheers echoing around. _Seems like stereotypes can never truly get out of fashion..._

He decided he had spent just the right amount of time with his audience. If he remained here any longer, they'd get bored and find someone else to cheer upon. He knew his kin inside and out, allowing him to judge their reactions with ease. They needed constant entertainment; if he left right in the middle of the praises, he'd be remembered as someone who can keep them excited, instead of boring them with cheap show-offs. Such were the nature of Greenbottles.

No longer caught up with the race, he held a steady pace, flying rather aimlessly around in the twilight. _Another night, another good mark next to my name...a few more and they'll begin to ask me for shows._ He smirked once again, his crude and counting way of thinking bubbling up. _It's almost too easy...feed them a little and they'll come for your whole hand. Give them a few more scraps and they'll be like puppies, whining for the tiniest attention._

With divine elegance, he continued to flow with the wind, sometimes taking control over his light, while at other times letting the gentle wind currents guide his flight. He didn't hurry anywhere. He had all the time in the world...the entire night for himself. _Maybe I should think something up for tomorrow night..._ He patted his chin with his index finger, hundreds of malevolent thoughts running through his head.

_Sometimes it's so boring...not having at least one true opponent._ He chuckled a bit to himself, thinking about those whom he could very well call his friends. They were basically the only people who could stand him for long periods, even though by the end they usually chased him away. Still he knew they would always be there for him. _Not that I could say that about anyone else._

_'Every Greenbottle seeks its own fortune.' they say...yeah, I guess I have to agree with that._ He'd always been the reckless, infuriating, self-centered person most knew him as...at least, that's what he tried to tell himself all the time. _Heh...like it matters anymore. I'm only responsible for myself, and no one else! A few friends are good enough...I don't need anyone else._ His smirk appeared once more, all remnants of gentle thoughts dispersing. For his line of work, those had no place.

Suddenly, the shadowy shelter of the trees dispersed as he arrived into a clearing...a particularly big one indeed. The ground sparkled back the light of the moons and the stars, a little water rippling in large waves. He pitched up his head and caught sight of large building, streaming high up into the air, its spiral form emitting raw magic. _...whoever built this thing was definitely insane or drunk on Plum Juice._

He never truly understood why the Fairy Council was built so oddly. To him, it was rather a showoff of the combined effort of Teensies and Fairies. _Kinda ironic I talk about showing off, of all people..._ Chuckling to himself, he continued his way, now finally choosing a shallow aim.

He calmly floated towards the Council, his wings twitching for a moment as the never-fading pulse of the Heart's magic reached him. Even though it calmed down nearly every single person it touched, he still didn't approve it. _It would be even easier to just paint it on the Council: 'Here's the Heart, shoot here!!'_ He already gave up trying to convince anyone though. It never worked anyway. _Of course, why listen to Greenbottles...after all, we just had it destroyed once, and nearly tainted another time..._

He kept grumbling a few no-so-respectful things about the residents of the the Council, before catching sight of something...or rather someone. Someone whose presence angered him to no end...someone whose plain sight he couldn't very well stand...someone he didn't really wish to see at all.

"You again?" he growled, finally working his wings on his own again, floating down to meet him in the eyes.

They stood before each other like mortal enemies, glaring like they were about to lunge at the other. He smirked coldly, his all-too-known opponent mimicking the gesture.

"You know I'm better than you...I can beat you any time, any place." from his mouth this sounded a lot like a pure threat. He didn't want to allow him to beat him. Not now, not ever. He wasn't going to lose anymore.

His opponent was of the same class as he was, he knew that well. They were equally matched...the same looks, the exact same way of though, even their smirk a shared one. For all one would think, the looked like identical twins...except for the fact that the Greenbottle didn't intend to be considered an equal. He was superior to this misbegotten fake, in every way possible! The other one just glared at him silently, not returning the insult.

"You're nowhere near me...try all you might, but I'm still better than you!" he growled, the other one's silence irritating him to no end. He'd expect his fake to at least fight back. "You can't even throw a decent insult yourself!" he attacked from a new direction, but unable to bring any result.

_He won't speak at all...he's too proud to reply. _He smirked a bit again, a plan devising in his clever mind. _Maybe I should prove to him I'm better, even without getting him to speak. He wouldn't be able to do half of the things I've been able to._ He chuckled a bit to himself, before glaring at his counterpart again, smirking faintly. The other one once again replied with the same gesture, trying to look confident.

"How many times have you been able to mess with the way I have?" he queried, already sure he had none of that. "How many know your name, even if they usually groan in annoyance whenever they hear it?" Again, he received no answer. _Perfect._

"Then listen here little guy, because I've got a long list for you." he grinned, his earlier scams coming into his mind again. "Everyone in the Glade knows who I am. The loud-mouth Greenbottle, who accompanies their hero with every tip advice he can possibly give. They can't stand more than ten minutes next to me, because they know I'd find something to annoy them with."

He paused for a few moments, in case he wanted to say something as well, but nothing happened. His opponent just glared at him, though the smirk on his face lost confidence rapidly. _It's working...let's make this little copy bite the dust._ The Greenbottle couldn't help but smirk yet once more, new ideas already buzzing in his head.

"You probably have no idea how much I can terrorize my friends even, if I want to. I'm the master of words...the one who can plant a needle in each sentence, stabbing every ear that hears it." he announced proudly, not sounding the least untrue. He knew his talents well. "They already know from my smirk that they're going to have to endure something very embarrassing in a few moments, and usually try anything to avoid it."

"Rayman can take me very well, but everyone has their little weaknesses...faults that never escape my eyes. As soon as I start criticizing his Limbless state, I can watch step-by-step as he gets more and more annoyed." he mused, having nearly a mental list about these signs. "First he laughs along as well. Then after a while, he just starts rolling his eyes...again later, scowling even. At that point, I only need a few more well-placed words to trigger him. And once I do, all everyone can see is the fable Limbless Hero chasing me in the forest back and forth."

His counterpart seemed to be without words to that, his smirk quite weak now. He was promptly struggling to stand against him, not desiring to give up completely. It wasn't like him to just submit like that. He was stronger than that, much stronger. The Greenbottle just grinned even wider, feeling his victory imminent.

"As for Ly...I swear fairies are the easiest. They're sensitive to words, thus they make the perfect specimens to test out the magnitude of my insults. Just a few words are enough to make her growl at me, or make her go red to the tip of her ears. If I choose my words carefully after that, I can induce quite different reactions...either make her burst and try to splat me, or make her cry. Though, at that point she's not the only one who looks angrily upon me." he had just a tiny bit of regret in his voice, but quickly banished it. This was a mortal competition...kind feelings had no place here.

"Concerning Globox though...well...I can't say I'm truly giving him a hard time." the Greenbottle magnificently worked himself back into the nigh unbearable person he was. "Either he has a patience that surpasses anything I've ever encountered, or he simply doesn't understand my insults." he chuckled, rather coldly even though he was talking of a friend.

"Can you see it now? I'm just plain impossible to defeat!" he glared at his fake with pure amusement, smirking widely. His opponent gazed at him with a look he was sure he had seen before. A sorrowful look, both because of being defeated...and a deeper hurt inside. Feelings of anger and ignorance and the resentment over it all. He kept glaring at him with an almost demented light glowing in his eyes. "You can never beat me! Whatever you do, I'll always be the best out of them all!" he shouted, sure of his final victory.

A few moments passed, his voice echoing around a bit, sinking into the ground even to bring word to the entire planet that he had won. He'd beaten all who stood in his way. Suddenly, his green face lost a bit of color, his foe gazing at him with the same smirk he had before. He quickly understood it all, and had to resist the urge to hit him. _That dirty faker! He tricked me all along..._

Nevertheless, he held back his rage, accepting his defeat like any gentleman would. He'd lost in a fair match, and even the disrespectful Greenbottle could acknowledged that. He didn't intend to accept it fully though...there would always be other nights when he could challenge him again, over and over again until he could finally beat his opponent.

"Tomorrow then..." he grumbled, utilizing his wings again, rising into the air. "Tomorrow night I shall come again...be ready as I won't go lightly next time!" he warned, the feeling of defeat still burning in his heart, but his mind already constructing various insults and plans to overthrow him. "Tomorrow I shall see you again..." he muttered, taking his leaving. "...my greatest of rivals."

The image of a Greenbottle began to move as well on the crystal ground, following his original towards the Fairy Council. He was always prepared for another clash...he couldn't be defeated.


End file.
